Power lifting devices have been developed in the past, for assisting entrance and egress from bathtubs. However, most of such units require special bathtub construction, or structural modifications in the area of the tub.
A significant improvement in bathtub lifts is the "Cheney Hydraulic Bath Lift Chair" brand bathtub lift produced by Safety Bath Corp. in Spokane Wash. This lift must be attached to the tub using bolts extending through brackets and into the top ledge of the tub. The lift bolts to the floor adjacent the bathtub in a secure manner, and a hydraulic pump driven by an electric motor is used with appropriate controls to lift a patient into and out from the tub.
The present invention includes still further improvements to the above lift, by increasing the portability of the unit, and through other features that will become apparent from the following detailed description.